warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cheesywhale123
WELL HELLO THERE HIYA! LEAVE A STINKIN HEADING IF YOU ARE GOING TO EDIT MY USER PAGE!!!!!!!!! thx! You Know WHo This Is! Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 23:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Archives Moonstorm's Den Ratface's Catch Tigerstripe's Kindnes NEW ARCHIVE! *rolls around in new archive and fresh grass spreading spam and other stuff* Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 00:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) HEY! *crosses arms* OFF MY LAWN! *grabs machine gun* Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 00:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) YOU BETTER RUN! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 00:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Good News!!!!!! moon! i got good news! Jacky said he would come here! all i need to do is give him Leafpoop's password and the website link! :D Trick-or-treat! GIVE ME CANDY! Lucky Ooooo Spooky 19:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) FanClan Cheese, come on and join Warriors FanClan Wiki! If you don't like contributing to the fanfic part, there's fanpages and Project: charart(fanart) so you can make chararts. I'm adjusting the rules so some of the stupid rules are gone, we dont need to many rules yet because , if you join, the only users are me, ivystorm, you, and leopardclawxx. So, come and join nowz!Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 20:12, October 28, 2011 (UTC) shoot, you found me. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 20:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) brb. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 21:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hell-o. I made a you tube vid, but it sucks because i have a very bad animater. Watch it, because near the end, there' something funny (it's hard to draw a cat holding a violin) :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29Ai8eQO3DQ Ps: i'm pokethebirdnessWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 21:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) thumb|px|right thanks :PWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 21:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) i saw them cheesy. my twin sister annoys me. Megan: I CAN SEE THIS ELIZABETH! Rain: JUST SHUT UP MEGAN AND CONTINUE PACKING SO YOU CAN GO HOME TOMMOROW! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 03:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes i do. Megan: I HATE THEM! Rain: MEGAN! DON'T BE MEAN ABOUT HIS DRAWINGS! THEY ARE CUTE AND I LIKE THEM! Megan: ONLY CAUSE YOU LIKE HIM! Rain: I DO NOT LIKE HIM (no offense cheesy) SO JUST SHUT UP AND GET PACKING! Megan: FINE! Rain: THANK YOU FOR FINALLY LEAVING MEGAN! Sorry about her, she can be mean, a lot. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 03:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *hugz* does that make you feel better. Megan: ELIZABETH AND CHEESY SITTING IN A TREE K-I- Rain: MOM! MEGAN WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 03:46, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Megan: STOP GLARING AT ME AND GO KISS MY SISTER! Rain: MEGAN! GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW! *hits with baseball bat* Megan: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I AM LEAVING! *leaves* Rain: THANK GOD! SHE IS GONE! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 03:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes i did. ugh! gtg, bye. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 03:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :P now i am Trick-or-treat! GIVE ME CANDY! Lucky Ooooo Spooky 12:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) now I am! Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 16:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) go on chat :D Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 16:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ikr -.- Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 16:40, October 30, 2011 (UTC) hey-o! i'm making leaf's kits in splashclan apprentices soon, maybe tommorrow, can batwing have an apprentice?Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 03:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ps. i know he's the father but we don't have many warriors k. chat?Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 03:20, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi, post somewhere (HalloweenClan or ChristmasClan or both, both is more perferred and recomended though) Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 01:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) kk. Megan has to come over for the weekend, now she has to come over every weekend *sticks tounge out at the mention of having to deal with the torchur of my life for every weekend* And i have to deal with her every break for the entire break! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 01:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) No, though i have to deal with her for EVERY weekend and every school break that is longer then a week. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 02:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Me to. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 02:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Post on HalloweenClan and ChristmasClan. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 02:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) why are you bored? Rainface<3 22:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) XD Meet you on chat. Rainface<3 22:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) i'm on WW and meh wiki, FF Ring Of Fates Wiki, kirby rp, kirby wiki, pokemon wiki :D, any other ones i missed Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 20:24, November 2, 2011 (UTC) on on on on? Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 02:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) chat! chat! chat! (if if if it it it works works works if if if not not not go go go to to to rainy rainy rainy moony moony moony lucky lucky lucky) xD Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 02:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Be warned, Megan is here, and also, go on WWiki chat. Rainface<3 20:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) your welcome :3 and before, chat wouldn't work here, so wanna go here? Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 22:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Mooneh!!! Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 23:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I know! How are you? Hows 5th grade? (i think lawl) Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 23:38, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure! If this doesn't work ill be on lucks link ^^^ Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 23:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) chat! Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 00:45, November 9, 2011 (UTC) your welcome, and i AM the best (XPjk)Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! 19:45, November 9, 2011 (UTC) chat! Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 23:00, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but good side, tommorow we have no school, Megan will be coming over here but i won't have to deal with her cause i am going to a sleep over party and medival times. Any way, sure, but i am playing these addicting games. Rainface<3 23:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) this is cinder! hello, i'm cinderfire!!! I'm new to wikia, and i need friends on this wiki that can help me find my way about. a few facts about me: i'm always hyper!!!!!!!!!!!! I talk a lot!!!!!!!! I love writing really romantic and dramatic scenes!!!! i'm the general 16 year old. anyway, imma post this on a bunch of people's talk pages so i can meet new people!!!--Cinderfire 09:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) yes, but i'm wokring on my other wikis. wanna go on chat?Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 01:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) my chat started glitching, then, just my luck my computer battery died, when it charged enough for me to use it again, it didn't seem liek you were on so i went to my other wiki. i'm in cjat nowSpotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 02:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I am Taylor Swift Fan (so obvious). Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 17:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) O.O MEGAN! OUT OF MY ROOM! Megan: NEVER! Rain: MOM! MEGAN WON'T GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Mom: MEGAN! GET OUT OF YOUR SISTER'S ROOM! Megan: FINE! *stomps out of her room* Rain: YAY! SHE HAS FINALLY GONE OUT OF MY ROOM! Any way, chat? Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 18:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) kirby hey, cheesy, i watched a couple of episodes of kirby online. It is odd... o.o i watched one episode where he was supposed to deliver a bowl of noodles to king ddd. He kept getting tempted to eat the food, then stopped in the middle of the road and fell asleep. Tiff found him, and when she found out he didn't the food, she's like "oh, kirby you were so professional!" and i said, "yea, except for the fact he didn't deliver the food until halfway through the next day." I wouldn't hire him to deliver my food XP And well, he's so round he must need to eat a lot of food to keep round. Kirby would look weird skinny o.o anyway, i need to get to my point. wait, i don't think i had a point o.o oh well XPSpotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 04:43, November 14, 2011 (UTC) xD i found myself... zhe Final Fantasy fan :P that's so true Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 20:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) BAD CHEESY bad cheesy! *smacks* you got me addictaed to kirby! XP I have an addictive personality, and i was watching them all on youtube. then the idiot who put them on youtube skipped 10 episodes and only had about six more, so i had to surf the web and the only place i could find kirby that was english dubbed (i don't like reading subtitles) is this stupid website that makes them skips all the time and sometimes the sound even cuts out. But, i have figured out my additive personality-patterns, and i'm not usually additeced to something for more than two weeks, but i still blame you! *blames* And I wanna bring up one majoir point about kirby: does meta knight just stalk them?! I mena, every time a monster appeares or kiby transforms, he just pops up outta NOWHERE!XPSpotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 22:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) yea, but my only problem with that is, your kirby wiki doesn't include the cartoon/anime. my problem with that is that i've only seen the anime, so i would have no idea what you're talking about.Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 07:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) WAIT does tykori (or however you spell the little bird's name, you know the really mean one that lives with kirby?) apper on your wiki? I always wanted to rp him :P 09:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) sry that message above was spotz not logged in awww. and i thought you spelled nightmare's name "nme or enemy", becuase nightmare enterprises is NME for short. idk.Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 03:45, November 17, 2011 (UTC) first of all, i think it's fololo and falala. and i'm re-watching the few episodes of kirby i can find english dubbed, and i just love the one where meta knight and kirby fight, because it's amuseing how kirby can fall asleep in the middle of a battle :D and aure, i might as well join :PSpotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 02:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) *sighs* What is it? Givingheartstar Enjoy :D 22:49, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Lol I found me (Yes i finnaly checked my talk page) ps- I am also obcessed with Kingdom Hearts!!!! <3 Sora!!1 ^^ (lol if u dont know what it is it is only the best video that was invented on earth for the PS2....) anyways HAPPY THANKGIVINGNESS!!!!!!!!!!Mangoes99 Merry Thanksgiving! Now eat your turkey and shut up! 00:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) and ps to the last message- I AM THE EEVEE!!! (I just noticed i got meh hyperness back lol)Mangoes99 Merry Thanksgiving! Now eat your turkey and shut up! 00:42, November 19, 2011 (UTC) On? 02:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Then go on C-H-A-T-T-Y! Lucky Hearty of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'ny'']] 02:13, November 21, 2011 (UTC) kirby :( I (censored)ing hate 4kids!!!!! I can't find a single episode of kirby: Right back at ya after ep. 67 in english! (excluding dedede's raw deal & last episode) I thought, after spending literally 1hour and 1/2 on google searching the web an dfound only subs and raws, that i should see if i could find it on amazon.com. I found one that had the complete set of episodes, all dubbed and full quality. guess how much monsy they wanted for it? (hint: $300!!!!!) in conclusion, I indeed hate 4kids for taking kirby off the air :(Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 05:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) well, i agree that pokemon isn't as good as kirby (The thing i hate the most about it is that they change the female friend about twice each season!!! but the nintendo ds games are actually kinda fun:P) but kirby only goes for one seaon for a reason. you think you can come up with a 101st episode? The 100th seemed pretty final :P ya, sureSpotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 20:58, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Its AWESOME mooneh! yay :) Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 14:24, November 24, 2011 (UTC)(happy thxgiving) Now I am. Lucky ...Praisey the greaty [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''t'u''''rk'ey!]] 20:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: ON Yup! Chat? Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 01:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) CHAT! 'Lucky <3' [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|Talky!]] Don't you lovey the pretty breezey? 22:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) CHATTY!!! 19:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Moon can Bramble apoligize to Song and ask for her back? SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 23:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Fire is on and my chat is acting up :( SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 23:46, December 5, 2011 (UTC) r u on? SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 21:24, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice Hello, Mooneh! I just wanted to ask you if you'd rather be an apprentice in PCA than a warrior. I have nothing against you oersonally. It's just that I haven't seen any chararts from you. Thanks! SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 04:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you with a few other's will be able to stay where you are, but i haven't seen any art from you, and i just want to be sure your in the right position. We will have a page for you and those few other's to post a practice charart, no one can comment on it, don't worry. But i just consern if your ready. PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 04:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Me too. SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 22:05, December 11, 2011 (UTC) XD. Love that website. SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 22:16, December 11, 2011 (UTC) CHAT! PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 22:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) CHAT! PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 23:27, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Mooneh you never put up Moonstar on PCA. You can be an apprenitce if you want. SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 21:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) what?I have no idea what that means, and why do you have a peashooter as your avatar? XP I can't play plants vs zombies anymore because my laptop got filled with viruses, my dad's been working on it for almost two days striaght and he can't figure it out, so i don't have any games right now and i have to use our family computer, which means i won't be on much.Spot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 03:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Charart (not on here) Hey Mooneh. Do you still have Rowanflight the fox? (My first charart.) If you do, can you send it to me? Thanks! SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 22:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah It will be on Wwiki. Cheesywhale123 Happy Hollidays! 19:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Kirby Mass Attack OMG I GOTTIE KIRBY MASS ATTACK FOR CHRISTMAS! WHOOPIE! 12:48, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Look what I madey: Ta-daaaaa '♥ Lucky ♥ ' [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|Talky!]] ☃It's Christmas! I needy the presents! ☃ 16:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Now I am XD and It's Cody Rhodes, a wrestler :3 NewYear!Here comes...2012!:3 Category:Signature 17:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ya i luvs him NewYear!Here comes...2012!:3 Category:Signature 20:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC) *wugz* Happy birthyday, Moony! :D '♥ Lucky ♥ ' [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|Talky!]] ☃It's Christmas! I needy the presents! ☃ 20:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) *Same Moony!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 21:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Cheezzyy Cheezzy Cheeeeeezyyyy!!! Hi Cheesy!! GOOD NEWZ! I'm comin' back probably this week!!!! I still will be on less than I used to but i'll definitely be an active user!!!! I'M SO EXCITEDD!! I've missed you guys!!! D: ~ Silva Cheezy it snowed here too! I went sleddin' already! >:D Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 17:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Mooneh, when are ya gonna post Moonstar?!? Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 18:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, post it when you get on that cpu. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 19:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Mooneh! Where are you boi?!?!?!? FirestarCody Rhodes is hot like Fire! Category:Signature 00:21, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day, Cheezay!! ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ Happy Valentine's Day! <3 20:41, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Yay! PS, Happy V-Day! FirestarCody Rhodes is hot like Fire! Category:Signature 20:43, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Awaaaaaaaaah ~ =O You're ''finally on! Can you go on WWiki chat? o3o Or if you can't, go on this chat =3 Just call me Leafy and that's all. And for God's sake, delete the message I told you to delete after you read it xD 00:06, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy V-Day!! Cheesy!! <3 [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 02:53, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi to you too =) 01:18, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm on the chat~ =3 01:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi!! Cheezay! Hi! *wugz* ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 22:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha, Ikr?? She hasn't been active recently though. :( ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 23:50, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Haha, yeah, actually she's pretty nice now. Just a little obsessed-ish if ya know what I mean. I am 2nd on the leader board. Har har har... =P ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 12:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) CHEESAYYYYYYY OMG CHEEZY YOU'RE ON CHAT!!!!! *TACKLEGLOMPS"* AGGHH I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!!!!! I WOULD SOOO GET ON CHATTY BUT MY SISTER AND DAD ARE HOGGING THE ONLY ELECTRONIC ITEMS IN THIS HOUSE ON WHICH CHAT WORKS!!!!!! AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Silverflower Dance. 01:11, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Demotion of your Chat Mod rights. I am so sorry, Mooneh, but you have been inactive in the chat, let alone the wiki. I am demoting you of your rights. To request for them again, see Warriorcatclansrp Wiki:Community Portal. Thank you, RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 20:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ? Hi, will you be my cat's father please!?!? May StarClan light your path!-- 16:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 Moon.. GET BACK HERE NOW! XD Rowanflight Category:Signature 03:03, July 4, 2012 (UTC) HOLY SHIZ! YOUR ON! HOLY FF-ING SHIZ! HAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 02:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC) OMFG CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YAYAYAYYYAYAYAYAYAYAY Rowanflight Category:Signature 03:58, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, chu know what? When chu come on, CHU POST! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS ME! PWEASE! *starts crying* Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 04:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) OMG OMG OMGGGGGGGGGGG Rowanflight Category:Signature 04:02, July 7, 2012 (UTC) CHEESY! Rowanflight Category:Signature 18:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ;-; We miss you! :c Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 18:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat! 8DDDDDDDDDDDD Kelseynose 17:00, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Omg, chu are alive! O.OSilverstar 17:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) aw, sry to here that. :(Silverstar 17:08, August 9, 2012 (UTC) <33 Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 18:15, August 9, 2012 (UTC) GET BACK TO DAFAQIN WIKI! ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 01:22, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi There I bet you don't know me, but I'm Crys. Rainy is currently dying because you've recently edited on a nintendo wiki, so I'm just kindly requesting for you to RETURN TO THIS WIKI BEFORE RAINY KILLS SOMEONE! Thank you for your cooperation. c: 22:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Just saying I would listen to Crys because seriously, someon shall die the longer that I have to WAIT ON YOUR ASS! Rainy ish a minion... BANANA! 22:46, August 6, 2013 (UTC) oh hi!!! i don't think we've ever talked before so there's that anyway Rainy comes on occasionally, Rowan's gone for good, and leafy and whiskereh come on sometimes 20:44, July 15, 2015 (UTC) OMFGGGG Cheesy! Tyler! I haven't seen you in years!!! Ahhhh! I am so happy to have gotten your message and did not expect it. Nice to hear from you again :) Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 21:36, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Yo No kidding. So how are you? I've been fine, what with watching television and all. Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 22:52, July 20, 2015 (UTC)